Arrowpoint
by JTR01
Summary: We know what happened to the people closest to Barry in Flashpoint. But what about everyone else? How were their lives affected by Flashpoint?


**Just something I feel like doing. I don't own Arrow, Flash, Vixen, Constantine or Legends of Tomorrow. And just to clarify in case anyone gets confused, this fanfiction takes place in the Flashpoint timeline, not in the new timeline created after it. Also, if anyone is confused to why these many changes happened just because Barry Allen's mother wasn't killed, I don't understand why Wally West became kid flash in the Flashpoint episode or why the rival got powers in that episode when he didn't get powers in the normal timeline before he was given them. I barely understand why the timeline didn't simply just reset back into the original timeline where the reverse flash had never killed Barry's mother.**

 **1909**

Rip Hunter never thought he would choose this life. He remembered growing up rough, fighting for everything. He remembered all the brutal and cruel things he did to survive, things that now made him feel great shame. And then the time masters recruited him.

After some adjustment, he found that he wanted to be a time master more than anything. He hungered for it. But then he met Miranda and he found something that eh wanted even more. He was willing to give up his entire future to be with her, but then she did it first.

Despite the objections of the time masters, Rip continued to be with Miranda for the rest of his career in secret. But he eventually grew furious at their objections after the birth of his son. He knew he couldn't continue living these two lives and had to choose. So he chose. He asked Miranda if she agreed and she did. After stocking up with plenty of medical supplies and gaining permission from an old friend, Rip and Miranda took their son back in time. Back to an era he had chose to leave despite everything he loved about it. And, in order to keep a promise, he returned on the day when Jonah needed him most.

No, it wasn't the life he would have chosen. But as he sat there on the porch of his home, observing his grandchildren and thinking about the amazing life he had, he doesn't regret a single second of it.

 **2001**

Mari McCabe felt blood in her mouth from where Liz Timothy punched her. She continued to look down the drain of the road, tears pouring down. Her mother had given that necklace to her. Had trusted her to look after it.

And because she had to be her usual confrontational self, Mari had lost it. Why didn't she just avoid Liz? If she had just chose to avoid her, she would still have her necklace. Rubbing her face, Mari got to her feet and reluctantly walked away, knowing that the necklace was long gone. Knowing that she had lost the one link to her biological parents that she had. She just didn't know how she was going to live with herself knowing that she could have avoided all this.

 **2007**

Twelve year old Thea Queen had no idea what was going on. One moment, everything was fine in her room on her father's boat, and the next there was loud noises everywhere. Suddenly, she felt her room tip to the side, sending her hurtling to the wall of her room with a bang. Screaming in fear, she began to realise the horrific truth. The Queen's Gambit was sinking.

She struggled to understand how she got into this situation. Because she didn't want her dad to be lonely, she decided to go on the cruise with him. Oliver had been planning to go, but he's rarely left his son William since he was born. Thea had to admit that Oliver had grown up since becoming a father, and had stopped partying much to the chagrin of his best friend Tommy. But Oliver hadn't had much to do since Laurel left him after his relationship with Samantha was revealed, and every member of the Lance family is staying away from him now.

Thea ran out of her room in her pyjamas, she looked down the left and right hallways hoping to see her father Robert. With fear pushing her, she dashed down one of them, screaming for her dad. Eventually, she reached a door and using all the strength she could gather, forced it open. The rain and wind hit her with so much force she could have fallen over.

"Dad!" she screamed, though she couldn't even hear herself over the noise of the storm around her. She ran across the ship, looking for someone. She began to fear she had made a terrible mistake, that she will fall off the boat and die, when someone grabbed her. She screamed and turned around, only to be faced with her father.

Before she could hug him, Robert Queen dragged her to the side of the boat, where a mad was on a lifeboat. Soon, she was on it, watching the Queen's Gambit sink down into the ocean with her father and the mad. Despite what had just happened, Thea let out a deep breath she had unknowingly been holding, feeling that maybe everything will be alright now.

 **2009**

Felicity Smoak looked at the blood on her hand as she slowly slid to the ground. The knife in her stomach had been pushed into her by her mysterious stalker quickly in five movements. He had moved so fast she only saw his arms as a blur. In fact, despite having her glasses, everything was getting blurrier and blurrier. She could barely see her attacker and slowly but surely she slumped to the ground. Despite landing quickly, she felt no pain and within moments, she felt nothing at all.

 **2012**

Slade Wilson didn't know how he ended up here. He was standing on top of a building, looking out across Starling City. Hesitantly, he looked down at the mask in his hand, which had one side bright orange while the other was completely black. Thea had told him he should just go all dark, seeing as his choice since meeting her have often reflected that, put deep down he felt that it summed him up. He felt that his mask represented how he can never, no matter how much he wished he could, pick a side. He can't decided if he's on the side of the angels, or the side of the demons. He guessed he owed Thea that; if fate had been different, he knew he would be fighting the angels.

He thought again about the last five years. All the suffering he had experienced across his entire lifetime now seemed like a nice massage compared to what eh experience working with Thea. But despite everything, he was grateful for her saving him. For giving him so many chances at redemption, despite not deserving it. Suddenly, he heared her walking up to him.

Turning around, he was not surprised to find her wearing her dark green outfit, grease paint covered around her eyes. At first, he thought she had been mad to want to do this. But after seeing she wasn't going to back down, eh decided the best way to make sure she isn't killed is to help her. He supposed that made him crazy as well.

"You ready?" she asked casually, cold and determined, a far cry from the scared little girl who washed up on the island five years ago. Slade nodded, wondering how he ended up being someone's sense of morality, as he spoke.

"They've given us names now. The Arrow and Deathstroke. Sound like something I would have read as a kid." he told her with a chuckle. She gave him a rare and brief smile, comforting him by letting him know that she hasn't completely changed over the years.

"Oliver thinks we're violent psychopaths."

Slade signed. Not much got to Thea, but her brother's opinion definitely did. He met Oliver once and had some grudging respect for the man who was a father like himself. The man was willing to do anything to protect his son, and Slade felt that he could have been a great soldier if things had been different. Not that he'll tell Thea that, seeing as she would only try to get Oliver to join her. Slade knew that, despite how much of a good man her brother may be, Thea will get hurt by him when he inevitably does something that destroys her image of him. Five years away from your family since the age of twelve would do that to someone.

"We cans top if you want. We don't have to do this."

"No." Thea shot him a stern look. "We have to do this. Now come on."

Slade shook his head, prayed he was doing the right thing, and slipped on his mask. Together, they shot out two lines to a nearby building and prepared to take on the crime organization in the building below them.

 **2013**

Tommy Merlyn looked down at the dead body in front of him with pity. His partner Roy Harper walked up beside him and the two observe the dead man.

"What do you think Mr Constantine was doing out here?" Roy asked, being careful to stay away from everyone taking samples form the crime scene. Their job was after all to avoid making a mess of crime scenes and to catch the bad guys, while letting all the smart guys handle the science stuff.

"I don't know Roy." Tommy responded sadly. He always got depressed when he saw a dead body. "What did Queen say?"

"You mean your best pal Oliver? Said Constantine showed up one day screaming about demons and Satanism and shit like that." Roy told him.

"He's not my pal Roy. He's an over privileged jerk." Tommy said, meaning every word. He hasn't spoken to Oliver for years now and liked to do everything he can to avoid him. Especially as he was now seeing the bastard's ex girlfriend Laurel.

"Yeah well, captain Lance would want us to report it. Seriously dude, are you suicidal or something. Dating his daughter?" Roy asked with an incredulous look, which Tommy chuckled at.

 **2014**

John Diggle flexed his wrists nervously, but why he was nervous he wasn't sure. This was, after all, not the first time he had done this. He breathed in and out steadily, trying to block out any distracting thoughts. Harrison Wells looked at him with concern, while the scientist's wife Tess looked at them nervously. Thinking back, this had not been what John had expected to happen to him when he went to Ramon Industries to apply for a job position nearly two years ago.

"You ready John?" Wells asked him, tapping his foot slightly. John wasn't insulted by his impatience however. Mr Ramon was very strict about how much time they were allowed to practice in the lab. The only reason the two of them even could practice in the safety of a lab was because Ramon and Mrs Wells had a strong friendship. Looking at Wells, John nodded and prepared himself.

"Ok you two, get ready to initiate experiment number fifty-two in three, two," Tess said, her eyes switching between her husband and John, both of them moving their arms impatiently. "One."

John and Wells moved forward and grabbed hold of each other's hand, causing bright orange flames to circle around them. John felt the matrix on his chest flare to life as Wells slowly vanished into bright fire. The soldier felt new power surge through him, and he felt the gentle embrace of warmth spread around him. As the last of Wells disappeared, John knew that his head would be covered in flames, and that his eyes would be glowing incredibly bright. He lifted his right arm, and with a flick of his wrist caused fire to burst into existence around his hand.

 _"Can you hear me John?"_ Well's voice echoed in John's head, a feeling the former soldier was still trying to get used to.

"Loud and clear Mr Wells." John responded, looking over to see Tess smiling.

 _"As I have said before, please call me Harrison. We've spent so much time together I think we have no need to be professional to each other."_

"Ok Mr-I mean Harrison." John responded as he smiled, looking at Tess as she walked up to him.

"Well, are you ready to do this for real "Firestorm"?" she asked with a grin, while Harrison chuckled. Nodding, John felt the flames in his hand grow hotter with anticipation.

"Yeah. Lets see if we can actually do this hero thing."

 **2173**

Eobard Thawn raced around the room, his suit burning slightly while he felt his cracked ribs inevitably slowing him down. As far as debuts go, his has to be the worse. Seriously, how did the Flash do it more than a hundred years ago?

"So what name have you settled upon professor Thawn? Impulse?" A burst of lightning almost collided with Eobard. "Zoom?" Another shot of lightning. "How about Professor Zoom, that has a ring to it don't you think?

The new hero wanted to smack that grin off that bastard's face, but he knew that he was in no condition to face him head on. When you're going against a man who rules the world, you need to be smart. So he needed to go and-

Suddenly, pain seared throughout Eobard's body, causing him to slow down uncontrollably. He landed face down onto the floor, skidding so quickly his skin became raw.

"Though, with how fast you're moving, Inertia might be a better name for you." Vandal Savage said with a smirk, gripping his staff tightly. Before Eobard could move, the immortal villain released another burst of electricity from his staff, causing damage even a speedster could get better from.

"Because lets be honest here. You're not the Flash. the Flash was an annoying kid, but he was at least a challenge. You, on the other hand," Eobard managed to lift his head to come face to face with the end of Savage's staff, knowing he couldn't escape, "are the worst so called superhero to ever exist."

And that was the last thing Eobard Thawn, the first and only superhero of the 22nd century, knew before Vandal Savage killed him.

 **2175**

Vandal Savage, an immortal who has been alive for centuries, hit the wall of his cell again. He was furious by what had happened. He had everything he needed to beat the Thanagarians, yet somehow he failed. Somehow, he was defeated by an alien race, and was now their eternal prisoner. He pounded against the wall again, his rage fuelling his punches.

Looking back at long life, he wondered how it came to this. What unknowing decision led to this future? Could he have stopped it? Could any of the great heroes of the past have stopped it? As he saw the door to his cell open and his torturers enter, he banished all thoughts of this from his mind, deciding that if there was something that could have stopped this, he was never part of it.

 **What do you think?**


End file.
